There are a wide variety of cleaning devices out in the market. Some of those cleaning devices comprise cleaning mitts which may be used to clean surfaces of dirt, liquid, or other substances. Some of the existing cleaning mitts are made of materials, and/or configured in such a way, which may make it difficult for a user to clean intricate surfaces.
There is a need for cleaning mitts, and methods for their use, which will resolve one or more of the difficulties encountered with one or more of the existing cleaning mitts.